Les masquent tombent
by Mihai
Summary: Lorsqu'une simple lycéenne vit à fond son rêve. Avis au fan de Neji. One show.


Auteur : Mihai  
Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : Cette fiction est dédié à Pauline, une de mes amies.

* * *

**Les Masques Tombent.**

Tout le monde n'avait de yeux que pour lui. Garçon et filles confondus. Hé oui, Naruto et Lee avaient, eux aussi, un faible penchant pour les bruns ténébreux.

Évidemment, quand Sasuke avait eu la sublime idée de partir en France pour ses études, laissant derrière lui quelques centaines de groupies en pleurs, il fallait bien se raccrocher à quelqu'un d'autre.  
Neji Hyuuga, plus précisément. Héritier de la famille souveraine de la ville, on ne pouvait s'attendre à mieux. Ce gars était une perfection, sans déconner, que ce soit mentalement ou physiquement.  
Surtout physiquement, en fait.  
Avant tout, il y avait ses fesses. Rebondies à merveille, le genre de fesses que tout le monde aimerait prendre en main un jour. Puis ensuite un corps fin, finement musclé. Une peau blanche qui contrastait à merveille avec ses longs cheveux foncés. Et, le meilleur pour la fin, ses yeux. Jamais je n'avais vu des yeux pareils! Ils étaient d'un bleu tellement clair qu'on les croiraient blancs. Bref, le tout forme un ensemble parfait.  
Et pour couronner le tout, il faisait preuve d'une intelligence hors du commun. Il avait les meilleurs notes de sa classe, dans toutes les matières. Il était sportif aussi, un bourreau du travail. C'est grâce à lui que le club d'athlétisme avait remporté le championnat inter-lycée et s'était qualifié pour les régionales, d'ailleurs.  
Mais la perfection n'étant pas de ce monde, ce gars avait un sérieux problème de sociabilité. Un peu comme une énorme tache sur le tableau, qui empêcher à quiconque d'essayer de voir en lui. Ou même de l'approcher, d'ailleurs. Une de mes amies s'était fait magnifiquement remballer lorsqu'elle lui a demandé son numéro à la fin des cours, hier. Et même Ino, une des filles qu'on disait «canon», s'était joliment fait jeté, c'est pour dire.  
Enfin, les groupies avaient vite fait d'oublier ce petit détail. Elles le collaient partout. Au point même que Naruto et Lee s'étaient auto-proclamés garde du corps du beau ténébreux.

Déjà un mois que Neji avait hérité du lourd travail de Sasuke. Parce que, oui, c'était comme travailler. Éviter les bandes de groupies potentiellement dangereuses, sprinter à l'autre bout du lycée lorsque Naruto voulait l'inviter à Ichiraku, se changer à vitesse grand V dans les vestiaires avant que ce pervers de Lee débarque. C'était pas de tout repos, mine de rien.

Heureusement qu'aucun des deux garçons n'étaient dans sa classe, qui était aussi la mienne à titre indicatif. On était en première année du lycée, la seconde 1. L'élite, selon les dires. Ce qui était très étonnant à entendre lorsqu'on voit les bandes de feignants qui composent la classe.  
Au top du classement, Shikamaru Nara, mon meilleur ami. Le plus gros feignant de l'histoire du Japon, et pourtant il était très intelligent. Sa fainéantise légendaire lui faisait défaut, et il récoltait donc des notes moyennes. Mais bon, c'était un ami hors pair, fallait l'avouer.

Il était génial. Tellement génial qu'il avait réussi à devenir l'un des rares, très rares, amis de Neji. Tellement génial qu'il avait même réussi à m'avoir un rencart avec l'Hyuuga. Ce qui paraissait tout bonnement impossible. Moi? C'était surement une blague.  
J'avais eu tord. La limousine était bel et bien devant chez moi, à m'attendre. Comme Shikamaru l'avait prédit, Neji n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié. J'étais conviée à passer une soirée chez le beau ténébreux. Seule, avec lui, ses parents étaient en voyage d'affaires apparemment. Enfin, j'allais pas me plaindre hein.

*******

Ce Neji, je l'aime depuis la rentrée. Dès le premier coup d'œil, j'étais devenue prisonnière de son regard. Parfois il me regardait aussi, selon Shikamaru. A mon avis, il devait surement me mépriser, lançant des millions d'insultes à mon égard. Bref, on était arrivé après une bonne demie-heure de route. La maison était retirée dans la campagne. C'était immense. De l'extérieure comme à l'intérieure. En attendant Neji, je regardais les divers tableaux accrochés aux murs. Et soudain, je me posais mille et une questions. Et si Neji n'aime pas ma robe? Peut-être qu'il aurait préféré que mes cheveux soient détachés? N'avais-pas pas un forcé sur le maquillage?

- Tu es sublime, Pauline. Comme toujours.

Et bien, voilà. J'avais eu ma réponse. Je le remerciais timidement alors que je me sentis devenir rouge. Lui aussi, était sublime, ce qui ne changeait pas de d'habitude.

C'était un tout autre Neji qui s'offrait à moi. Il avait laissé tomber son masque d'impassibilité. Les peu de fois ou je lui avais parlé, j'avais eu droit à des réponses courtes et froides. Cette fois-ci, la discution était animée par les rires.

- Neji-kun! Je ne te savais pas aussi blagueur! Dis-je, avec un léger ton de provocation.

- Au lycée nous n'avons pas le temps de se parler. On a pas pus faire connaissance.

- Oui, c'est vrai... Mais tu paraît tellement froid.

Le brun s'approche de moi, et pressa doucement ses lèvres contre les miennes. Impossible! Neji Hyuuga venait de me voler un baiser !?

- Et là, je parais toujours aussi froid?

En réponse, je lui vola un baiser à mon tour.  
Il était au dessus de moi, sur le canapé. Le baiser s'était fait plus profond, plus charnel. Je laissais mes mains parcourir son dos. STOP! Et si il abusait de moi, tout simplement?

- Neji-kun!

- Pauline...

- C'est la premiere qu'on se voit et...

- Je t'aime.

Ses yeux brillaient de franchise.

- Je n'osais pas te le dire. Tu es la seule qui ne me court pas après, qui ne harcèle pas. Et puis, je me sens bien. Tout simplement...

Shikamaru avait eu raison, une fois de plus.  
Je souris faiblement, avant de poser mes lèvres sur celles du brun. Douces, et légèrement sucrées. C'était agréable. On allait peut être trop vite, mais il m'aimait. Et je lui faisait confiance. Les Hyuuga étaient des hommes de paroles, tout le monde le savait. La famille était descendante d'une grande lignée de ninja noble, autrefois. Et elle n'avait pas changé ses coutumes.  
J'approfondis le baiser. Nos langues s'entrelaçaient, ainsi que nos mains. Il me ruait de baisers, dérivant de mes lèvres pour aller dans mon cou, puis jusqu'au décolleté. Sa main droite caressait ma cuisse, relevant de plus en plus ma fine robe. C'était trop. A 16 ans, on ne résiste pas à ses pulsions sexuelles. Je me débarrassa de ma fine robe, et me chargea de lui déboutonner sa chemise. Quelques baisers furtifs, des coups de langues par-ci par-là. Son pantalon tomba au pied du canapé. Suivi de près de nos sous-vêtements. Je me cambrais légèrement. Des baisers. Des morsures. Des coups de langue. Je gémissais par moment. Mes mains parcouraient son corps. Ma main se perdit dans ses cheveux d'ébènes, mon regard était ancré dans le sien.

- Tu es sure, Pauline? Me demanda-t-il lorsqu'il m'écarta les jambes.  
- Oui... Je t'aime, chuchotais-je.

Il se laissa choir à mes côtés, et je me blotti directement contre lui. On avait seulement revêtu nos sous-vêtement. C'était fabuleux.

- Je t'aime, Pauline...  
Il ne manquait plus que ça. A présent ma vie était parfaite.

* * *

_En espérant que cette histoire te plaise, te sachant une grande fan de Neji !  
Bisoux  
Mihai.  
_


End file.
